


Why Me?

by Hope Meijer (Hopemeijer)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemeijer/pseuds/Hope%20Meijer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was ignoring him. [Post-School Reunion silliness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

She was ignoring him. Mickey had long since disappeared to explore the depths of the TARDIS – much to the time-machine's annoyance – and he could sense Rose's disapproval of his decision. The tension was coming off her in waves, and he wafted a cup of hot chocolate in front of her in consolation. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed, and he perched on the end, determined to get whatever was annoying her out.

"What's up then? You've been moody since we left Earth."

"I'm not moody." But she grabbed the hot chocolate and took a sip, a hint of blissful thanks flitting across her face.

"Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what's up then."

She threw a mild glare at him, hugged a pillow closer to her, and took another sip from the mug.

"You're annoyed because I didn't tell you about Sarah Jane Smith."

She narrowed her eyes, but shook her head.

"She told you something about me that you don't like?"

A hint of a smile appeared, but she still shook her head.

"You don't want Mickey here."

At this she rolled her eyes, and he knew that it was part of what was bugging her. They would get to that later. Still, he persisted.

"You want a K9?"

She laughed out loud then, and he grinned, glad to have dispelled some of the tension. "No."

"What, then?" he said, exasperated.

Her laughter subsided instantly, and she regarded him petulantly.

"Why did _I_ have to be the dinner lady?"


End file.
